BakuraXDuelDisk Smut Fic
by homelybiscuit
Summary: So my friend on Deviant Art asked for some bakuraxduel-disk smut...and this is what i wrote for her! Hints of Tender-shipping,and mentions of hardcore Thief-shipping


Bakura POV:

I stroked my duel disk slowly. God how I love my duel disk. The way he shines in the light of the park, or the way his card slots extend so perfectly. *Sigh* I'm so glad Ryou gave us these tickets to this couples retreat. He's so kind, my landlord.

But not everyone is as understanding as Ryou. Those so called "friends" of his think that my love is immoral, disturbing even. But what does the pharaoh and his baka-gang know? Why can't they accept who- I absolutely refuse to call my love an "it"

- I love like Ryou does? If I wasn't in love with this beautiful machine, Ryou would be my other choice. He understands me so much…

But I love this duel disk of mine, and always will for the rest of all eternity. I can remember the first time I got him. I was at a card shop registering for the battle city tournament. When the shopkeeper gave him to me I immediately try him on. It was then that I knew I was in love.

He was the perfect weight for dueling, not to heavy or to light. His paintjob was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my 5000 years on this planet. Never had I been so turned on. The duel disk was so sexy that I had gotten a boner right in the store. I quickly took it off my arm and put it away, running out of the store to my landlord's apartment. There was no way in hell I could stand there with a boner in a crowded card shop. That would have been embarrassing, even for me the thief king.

At first I tried to deny my feelings for my duel disk. Refusing the fact that I could be attracted to a machine, despite it's beauty. I even fucked Marik a couple times, just to reassure my self that I wasn't turned on by a machine. But every time Marik and I were going at it, I had to think of the duel disk to get turned on.

I would quickly tell myself that it was just a way to get hard, and that the disk reminded me of Marik since he was also a duelist. I now realize how I was lying to my self. It felt so wrong fucking Marik….

He was just too….warm. He was tight sure, but the wet warm feeling was just so wrong. Nothing like the cold embrace of my love. Marik was also to…..I can't think of the proper word for this…squishy? I'm not sure how to describe it. His ass wasn't resistant enough, not enough friction I suppose…

Any way I finally realized my love for him about right after the Battlecity Tournament. After all we had been through, facing Marik and being sent to the shadow realm and all that, we just sort of bonded.

So now here I am with the love of my life on a plush bed, in a beautiful island resort. And after all this silent foreplay and subtle suggestive glances, I was so ready.

I stroked him long and slow, thinking of his pleasure as well as my own. One of his card slot wing twitched slightly. I smirked thinking of how much I was currently teasing him, he must be so eager for my touch…. But I can never deprive my love for to long.

I took out my now hard as ever cock. I put on a condom to protect from getting him pregnant, because I only liked to think of him as a man, not being entirely sure of his gender. The condom also kept my love from being in danger of breaking. Liquids were not to mix with such a beautiful creature such as him.

I slowly began to rub against my love, moaning out loud. After a particularly hard rub, I let out a hiss. Speaking out my lover's name in pure bliss. He let out a quiet impatient beep.

"I love you." I spoke to him, realizing he wanted me inside of him already. His response was another beep louder this time, more sure. I entered his deck slot slowly, not wanting to hurt him. His responding beep was almost deafening.

This wasn't the first time we had made love together, but he is still so sensitive. I wouldn't want to hurt my precious angel. He is too fragile, not meant for rough usage, which is one thing I love about him. He appears so strong and distant on the outside, but is really a delicate machine underneath.

I began to move slowly, the pleasurable feeling of being inside of my disk being too much. I made each thrust strong and accurate. I can tell that he was enjoying himself as much as I was. He would constantly let out little beeps of varying length depending on my thrusts. Hard. Long. Quick. Short. The noises continuing, bringing me even closer to my climax.

Realizing what was happening; I speed up my thrusts and then announced:

"I'm gonna cum!" It came out in a throaty pleasure filled moan. He let out a beep, acknowledging the fact and telling me of his own rapidly approaching climax.

His wing like attachments were opening and closing rapidly with his increased pleasure. Soon I felt a tight knot in my gut and let out a shout as I came inside him. Meanwhile he was also letting out his own beep of pleasure and shooting out blank cards from his graveyard.

As I pulled out of him and noticed that the condom had broken. Still in my pleasure filled state of after glow, I didn't care at the time. I rolled over on the bed and cuddled with him.

"I love you duel disk. I truly do." I said to him softly. I then rolled over and went to sleep. Never listening for a beep of assent or thinking to check the small screen on my love for a response.

Duel Disk POV:

Oh god…

He had done it to me again. Once more this man by the name of "Bakura" had raped me…

I could still feel his seed inside me, it was so wrong. So disgusting! As I began to drift into unconsciousness I heard him address me one more time.

"I love you duel disk. I truly do." He said to me. It was horrible. I don't love him! I never have! I never will! He hasn't even realized that I am a woman…..

As I slowly faded out of reality I had one last message for my tormentor…

"I HATE YOU…" Was the last thing I put on my display screen as I passed out for the night.


End file.
